Ma réalité
by sangdelicorne
Summary: J'ai si froid, j'aimerais tant me réchauffer à ta haine, être vivant enfin. Mon esprit revit sans cesse les horreurs que j'ai surprises. Pour oublier un regard de la couleur du sang, j'ai besoin de me rafraîchir aux yeux du Survivant. C'est risible non?


.

.

Le monde de Harry Potter appartient bien entendu à son auteur, Madame JK. Rowling.

.

.

**Ma réalité**

.

.

Encore quelques marches et j'y serai... Encore quelques marches et je te parlerai... Comme chaque soir depuis bientôt un mois, je monte en haut de la tour d'astronomie, je fouille du regard le parc, les bords du lac et la place sous le saule où nous allions nous asseoir, évidemment à des moments différents, la forêt interdite faite de pénombre et de louches frémissements, mais tu n'es pas là ! Je te parle pourtant dans le secret de ce Poudlard que tu aimes... là, où comme moi, tu te sens chez toi !

Un mois sans nouvelles. Non pas que j'en attendais bien sûr mais je donnerais tout pour les entendre parler de tes exploits moi qui n'ai jamais supporté qu'on t'encense et ainsi être sûr que tu es vivant.

Où es-tu avec tes deux toutous ? Et dans quel état ? Et pourquoi as-tu pris la route, je ne comprends pas ! Toi, l'Elu, le Survivant que fais-tu loin alors que la bataille se prépare ?

J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître au manoir, pâle, amaigri, sale... mais tes yeux lançaient toujours des éclairs. T'arrive-t-il, mon ennemi, de baisser tes satanées émeraudes ? Même quand tu es entouré des pires mangemorts, il faut, Potty de mon cœur, que tu la ramènes! Stupide Gryffondor!

Je me suis demandé souvent ce qu'il se serait passé si tu avais accepté ma main en première année. Aujourd'hui, je pense que ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose. Nous étions trop différents. Je ne t'aurais pas suivi et toi non plus, maintenant, nous pouvons nous comprendre. Je l'ai lu dans ton regard, il est un livre ouvert pour moi, un livre que je feuillette depuis sept ans, sept ans de haine, sept ans de vie, de ma vie. Rien n'est jamais tout noir ou jamais tout blanc. Tout ce temps perdu à se chercher querelle, à se chercher des yeux, à s'épier, à se battre mais jamais à s'ignorer!

Te rappelles tu l'année dernière? Tu étais partout, toujours derrière moi. Je savais ce que tu cherchais, je savais ton obsession. Je ne l'ai pas! Mon bras est vierge de cette horreur! Mais pas mon âme! Si je ne suis pas un assassin, je n'ai pas pour autant fait le bon choix mais je ne veux pas de leur marque, je ne veux pas de leur monde. Si le rôle de meurtrier ne me convient pas, celui de bouffon du roi ne s'accorde pas à un Malefoy, alors ne parlons pas d'être celui d'un fou sanguinaire !

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu me suives dans ces toilettes ? J'aurais pu te tuer pour avoir vu ma faiblesse ! Et j'ai failli le faire ! Il me fallait effacer ce sentiment de tes yeux d'habitude glacés. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Ce n'est pas digne de nous. Et comme toujours c'est moi qui me suis retrouvé couché sur le carreau avec la poitrine lacérée! Et tu étais là mon ennemi, l'horreur inscrite sur ton visage, regardant tes mains pleines de mon sang, tu t'en voulais et moi j'avais envie de te dire merci de m'enlever tous mes soucis. Oublier enfin tout et mourir de ta main, que pouvais-je, à cet instant là, demander de plus ?

Je t'ai soufflé d'aller chercher Rogue. Je ne voulais pas être le cauchemar de ton existence future. Mais à la place, tu t'es agenouillé dans l'eau rougie de sang, tu m'as pris dans tes bras et tu as pleuré ! Et j'ai failli mourir. Dès qu'il s'agit de l'autre, nous n'avons jamais été rationnels. Et depuis nous savons que le bien et le mal sont proches comme l'amour et la haine et que le noir et le blanc n'existent que dans les âmes torturées.

Où es-tu encore en train de jouer au héros ? J'espère, impétueux Gryffondor, que tu n'as pas encore été te fourrer dans la gueule du loup. J'ai si froid, j'aimerais tant me réchauffer à ta haine, être vivant enfin. Je mange, je bois, je suis les cours mais mon esprit revit les horreurs que j'ai surprises au manoir, elles ne me quittent plus. Et pour oublier un regard de la couleur du sang, j'ai besoin de me rafraîchir dans les yeux du Survivant. C'est risible non ?

Il est temps que tu rentres, bientôt ils seront là, je le sens, je le sais. Ils chuchotent dans le dortoir, ils échangent des rires complices et se taisent dès que j'arrive. Draco Malefoy n'est plus vraiment bien vu par ses pairs. Je ne suis pour eux qu'un pion en sursis. Je sais que le jour venu les autres maisons seront derrière toi, professeurs et élèves. Moi, je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas me battre mais personne ne me demande mon avis. Je ferai ce que je peux pour rester vivant. Pour quel avenir ? Je ne sais pas. D'un côté je serai le mangemort fils de mangemort, de l'autre le lâche qui a échoué et les a vendus. Dans ma désespérance, il n'y a qu'un élément immuable...

Tout ça pour en arriver à te dire que c'est fini ! Pour moi, c'est fini. Demain, dans une semaine, dans un mois, peu importe, nous serons peut-être encore face à face, mais il n'y aura plus jamais d'avada kedavra ou alors si je dois donner le change, je serai le jeune sorcier le plus maladroit de tous les temps. Si il ne doit en rester qu'un je veux que ce soit toi, toi mon ennemi.

.

.


End file.
